


I Didn't Come For This

by Sp00ky_Titty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Feral Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, I mean that in the most literal sense, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), They are legit just friends. Doesn't get farther than that, so dont count on that, there wont be any smexy scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00ky_Titty/pseuds/Sp00ky_Titty
Summary: Ezra Fell had heard romours spread about there being an island that hadn't been on any maps, and with it being his life dream, he decided to risk it and sail out to where it was whispered to be.Spoiler alert: there was an island there, wouldn't be much of a story otherwise. But what is found on the island, is a story that you will have to read to find out.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, Ezra Fell had dreamed of going to undiscovered islands, or even islands that have been discovered, but haven't been put on any official map or had proper research done about it. He loved learning and wanted to learn something that no one else had before him. He wanted to explore a place that was hardly known so he was able to learn things first hand, and teach many others about it.   
This childhood dream travelled into his adult years, which meant that it was now fully on him to make sure that what he wanted would happen. While he was still young, he learned to sail so he wasn’t dependent on anyone to be there if something just popped up out of the blue and he wanted to sail out right then and there.  
Because he knew how to maneuver boats and ships and the like, he had become a captain for cruise ships and party boats. Although this wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be doing, he still enjoyed it enough to keep doing it, besides, it kept his sailing up to date.   
In his free time, he would put hours of research into looking for undiscovered islands to travel to and see for himself. To learn about the ecosystem in an isolated place, undisturbed by people. He knew that there were more than a handful of islands that went unnoticed, but that is because they are too small to be noticed. That didn’t stop him from searching and fantasizing about what it would be like.  
Recently, he had begun to hear rumours of there being an island that hadn’t been discovered by people big enough for it to be put down on any official maps. He searched deep into the internet about this rumoured island, hoping to get any clues on where the island would be.  
There hadn’t been much reliable information about where the island could be found, but there were enough specific enough coordinates that were repeated by different people enough times to start to get him hoping that there was something there.   
When he started telling his friends and family about the possibility of there being an island, they had each time, without fail, told him that he had his hopes up too high, that there was nothing there, it was all just some hoax. They were worried about him leaving on his own, they were worried that the worst imaginable would happen to him if he went island exploring.   
Ezra had decided that he was just going to have to prove them all wrong then; rather it was spite or his guts telling him that there was an island, that the rumours weren’t just rumours, he had decided that he was going to go. If he didn’t start getting ready to go as soon as he possibly could, then he knew he was going to regret it. Even if there was nothing there, the fact that there was a possibility, was enough to get him to go. 

\---

“Ezra, please don’t go out there on your own.” Gabriel said as Ezra was finishing carrying the rest of his needed supplies on to his ship.  
“No, Gabe.” Ezra said, not really paying attention to the conversation, but instead making sure he had everything that he needed. “I always wanted to venture out to the great blue sea, discover and learn about a new island. Now I have that opportunity.”  
“We are just-”  
“Worried, I know.” Ezra finished for him. “But I know that I know what to do in any possible situation. I’m prepared, even for the things that are very unlikely to happen. Got a far reaching radio even.”  
“What if this is the last time we ever see or hear from you?” Gabriel tried to reason with him.  
“Then I suppose that your last memory of me will be you doubting me.” Ezra said with a huff.  
“That isn’t what I mean-”  
“But that’s what I mean.” Ezra said, stopping midway to carrying supplies to his ship, he turned around and faced his older brother. “You have always doubted me, and I have almost always proved you wrong. If this is the last time that you see me, then you will be the one who has to live with it, not me.”  
“That’s rather. . . bleak.” Gabriel said, a little sad.  
“It's the truth. But,” Ezra turned back around and lifted the heavy crate of supplies “this isn’t the last time you’re going to see or hear from me.” He walked his supplies to where they belonged on the ship, and let them fall to the ground with a thud. “Besides, you still got the radio I’ve gotten you, yeah?”  
“I- yes, I do.” Gabriel stuttered out.  
“Then this won’t be the last time you hear from me atleast.” Ezra said with a smile. “I'll make it back home, I promise. I don’t break my promises, do I?”  
“No.” Gbariel sighed. “Pinky promise?” He asked, holding out a pinky.  
“Pinky promise.” Ezra locked his pinky with Gabriel’s. No matter how old you get, there is something about a pinky promise that gets made when it matters most. It is used when someone needs to be told that the promise will be kept, it is a seal that no one dares break. It isn’t a childish thing at all- it is possibly one of the most human thing a human can do.  
As they were walking back off the ship, they heard someone running towards the ship, nearly falling from how fast they tried to move their feet.  
“I’m not too late, am I?” Anathema shouted once she was sure that she could be heard.  
“Not at all, my dear.” Ezra said with a smile. “I am still getting the rest of my things put on board.”  
“Oh, good.” She wheezed out when she came to a stop. “Because I wanted to give you this.” Anathema held out an old looking book at Ezra, still trying to catch her breath.   
He took the book, and Gabriel looked over his shoulders, trying to see what the book was.   
“How did you ever find this?” Ezra asked excitedly, his hand running over the cover of the book. It was the original copy of ‘The Importance of Being Earnest’ by Oscar Wilde.  
“I know people.” Anathema said with a smile that told him that he was probably better off not asking before he became an accomplice to something. “Figured that you’d want to read something on your trip.”  
“That I would.” Ezra agreed.  
“Where’s Newt?” Gabriel askes, finally noticing that the nervous person who was usually attached to her hip wasn’t with her for once.  
“Home sick. Well, not our home, rather yours, waiting to be radioed to say his goodbyes so he wouldn’t get Ezra sick.” Anathema answers.  
“Stop breaking into my home!” Gabriel half complained, hardly caring, but still wanting to put his foot down somewhat.  
“It is hardly breaking in when you give us a key.” Anathema reasons. Gabriel only moans in frustration, and Ezra laughs at the scene unfolding before him.  
“I suppose I should carry the rest of my things on board and radio him then, hm?” Ezra asked.  
“Oh!” Anathema asked as if she forgot that he was actually leaving for an uncertain amount of time. “Let me help you carry your things.”  
“I’ve got it, it's only a couple more boxes, and they belong in specific places.” He said gently, knowing that she likes helping, and that there weren't very specific places for the boxes to be at the moment, but he didn’t want to be angry with her if she were to accidentally drop and break something.  
“Oh, alright.” She sighed, giving Gabriel a look that told him that she knew that they both knew he was just coming up with a pisspoor excuse to keep their hands off his precious supplies.

\---

Ezra had been sailing for a little over a week now, still just as excited as he was when he left- if not more than he was. Every few hours, Anathema, Newt or Gabriel had radioed him, to check in on him, make sure that the radios were still in reach with each other. Each time they voiced their worries about the radios, he had to reassure them he got the best, farthest reaching radios he could buy.  
He had worked hard and saved as much money as he was able to throughout his short life so he was able to buy a ship and the things needed to be able to be completely on his own for a couple months.  
There was so far nothing to be seen, just a deep blue until the horizon. That didn’t mean that the constant blue was boring, or that over time it became less interesting. Maybe it would to some people, but not to Ezra.  
Each second that went by, the constant blue only became more and more interesting to him. Beneath the blue surface, there was a whole ecosystem that no one knew about yet. Sure we understand to a degree, but when it gets too deep for any human or man made machine to survive, we have no idea what may be down there. The ocean holds the Earth’s deepest secret, and we only have our imagination to understand it, for now.  
There may not have been any phone signal in the middle of the ocean (Listen if there is, that’s not fair. The middle of the ocean doesn’t get to have better internet or phone signal than where I live. Rude.) but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t anything to do. There were books, and paper to scribble on, clouds to make shapes out of, and similar things. There were plenty of things to do. 

\---

Ezra had lost track of the days that were going by. Correction- he knew what day it was, what time it was even, but with the constant scenery, and the same things to do, the days had fallen into what felt like a few slightly longer days than regular ones. That wasn’t necessarily bad, time just seemed to move simultaneously faster and slower.  
Ezra was looking out into the horizon as he sailed in the direction of the desired location. He had been staring for a couple weeks whenever he wasn’t awake. Even when he was reading, he kept an eye on the horizon, waiting to see a tiny spec of green sticking out amongst the blue.  
That’s when he saw it, today, right now at this very moment, he saw the dot of green. A promise of an island in the distance. He stood up and squinted his eyes, rubbing them a few times to make sure that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.  
But as he focused his eyes on the green, it didn’t disappear, infact, it was very slowly getting bigger!  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Ezra shouted on top of his lungs with a smile that reached his temples and refused to leave. “Oh! I ought to tell them!” He told himself excitedly, running to radio his friends.  
“Gabriel! Anathema! Newton! It's there! It is really there! Oh, look at it!” Ezra shouted over the radio.  
“Ezra.” Gabriel grumbles. “Do you even know what time it is?”   
“Uhhhm.” He leaned over to check the clock on the wall. “3:54? Although, I suppose that is the time back at home, not where I currently am. I don’t necessarily know how time zones work. The clock is pretty much pointless-”  
“Ezra.” Gabriel cut him off. “Just. What are you shouting about?”  
“The island!” He answered.  
“Oh, no shit!” Gabriel said in slight disbelief.  
“Language.” Ezra mocked a warning. “Call Anathema and Newt?”  
“Oh! Yes, sorry.” Ezra heard before he was left with silence as Gabriel left to call Anathema and Newt to get over so they could talk to him.  
“Dude!” Ezra heard Anathema shout nearly thirty minutes later. “How much longer until you reach it?”  
“Only a couple of hours, I imagine.” Ezra said, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice. “When I get there, I’m going to have to leave you guys to go to the island.”  
“Keep an eye on the time when you get there.” Newt said, worried. “Don’t leave us for more than a handful of hours. Don’t stay on the island when it gets dark, dangerous animals and all that.”  
“Absolutely.” Ezra said.

Once he reached the island, and made sure that his ship wasn’t about to get washed away from him, he said his goodbyes. They all double checked with him the coordinations he sailed to just in case he ended up stuck on the island and needed to be rescued. Although, they didn’t technically know how legal all of what Ezra was doing was, no matter how many times he reassured them everything would be fine, they were sure they would rather get in trouble than keep him in a potentially dangerous spot. 


	2. Chapter 2

The island was beautiful, more so than what the rumours had talked about. The warm sand was white, and the water was a beautiful deep turquoise, while still being clear enough to see fish swim by, due to the lack of human interaction this island had. The trees were tall and full of bushy leaves, gathered around so tightly because they were allowed to grow and grow without being cut down.

The view was magnificent. Ezra took many long minutes staring at the trees, and listening to the birds sing freely deep in the forest. 

He ran back to his ship, grabbing his camera to take pictures as he traveled in so he would be able to show his friends when he got back home. Ezra takes a few photos of the beautiful greenery; admittedly, he wasn’t a professional photographer who was able to capture the true beauty he saw in person, but the picture itself was beautiful in itself. He thought so anyways.

Once he took a couple of pictures, he decided that he best begin his exploring while he still had the time to do so. 

“I’ll only be in there for a couple hours.” He said, looking at his wrist watch. “Still ought to bring bottled water.” Ezra grabbed one of the many bottles of water, before deciding it would also probably be good to pack a first aid kit and bright, orange ribbons to tie so he doesn’t get lost, alongside the water in a small, lightweight bag.

Once his old, leather backpack was stuffed with the necessary items, he set foot into the forest. He looked for any sort of path so he would be able to easily find his way through the trees, but there were none- which was to be expected.

Not wanting to get lost, he tied the bright orange ribbon to trees, making a mental note to take them down on his way back.

As the sand turned into dirt, he noticed that there were thick patches of flowers and leaves. In some spots even, there were large, dented circles of grass where animals had laid down.

“Oh, isn’t that a lovely flower.” Ezra said quietly to himself, taking a picture of a patch of small white and purple flowers standing on tall, thin stems out of a patch of leaves. There were plenty of those flowers, and he was certain they would be considered a weed.

There were many flowers that he had never seen before- although, he supposes,he didn’t know much about flowers, and he never really paid attention to flowers. He took pictures of flowers whose petals looked like they were trying to mimic a pine cone, large flowers that were mostly pollen steps, flowers with rippled leaves, and so many other flowers he could never dream up himself.

The birds’ singing was something that belonged in a fairy tale. There was plenty of noise being made as if it were a white noise machine. Where he currently stood in the depth of the trees, he heard birds tweeting, the waves hitting the shore, and animals walking in the distance.

Ezra didn’t realize the time that was passing, until it had started to get dark, so before he was forced to attempt to camp out, he quickly made his way back to his ship, leaving the ribbons on the trees, so he knew the path to take so walk further into the island.

“What is it like?” Gabriel said over the radio once Ezra got back on his ship.

“Oh, it is absolutely gorgeous!” Ezra shouted.

“Not much of a description there, bud.” Gabreil laughed.

“The water is so clear, but, oh, it is still a very beautiful colour. The sand it white, and it contrasts nicely with the dark green of the trees.” Ezra smiled, looking back at the trees.

“Normal island stuff?” He questioned.

“So far. The flowers are  _ gorgeous _ , Gabe, I have pictures to show when I get back home.” Ezra said with a mouth full of food.

“When are you coming back?” His brother asks, disgust of Ezra talking while eating, slightly showing through the way he spoke

“Well, I plan on being on this island for a week, to properly get a good look of it.” Ezra explained.

“Makes sense.” He nodded, honestly a bit surprised that he wasn’t going to be staying any longer than that. He was very excited to be there after all.

“Oh yes. Now, I am afraid that I am going to have to leave you hanging, because I want to get decent sleep.” Ezra hummed. “Can’t be tired while walking into an unknown place, you know.”

“Oh, alright. Sleep tight.” With that, Ezra was left to the silence of the radio.

\---

Ezra woke up to a bird pecking at his foot, startling him awake. He shooed the bird away as he sat up and stretched his back.

“Wait. . .” He told himself slowly. “That door was closed. . . Did I not latch it shut and the wind opened it?” He asked himself, trying to figure out how a bird got into the room on the ship.

“No.” He said, eyebrows furrowed. “I know I latched it.”

Ezra sat there in mild confusion for a few moments before giving up on trying to figure out what happened, deciding that he probably just forgot to latch it closed.

Ezra ate an energy bar as he told Gabriel to tell the others not to worry about him being gone for a few more hours than he was last time. With the sun still rising, he had plenty more time to explore the island.

As he set off the path he took yesterday, he realized that one of the ribbons had been taken from its original spot, and poorly tied to another branch of the tree.

“Monkeys probably.” He reasoned. What other explanation was there? Hogs didn’t have opposable thumbs, nor did the small amphibians and reptiles he came across yesterday. 

Ezra felt as if he was being watched- which was probably because he started to overthink the whole bird getting into his sleeping quarters,and untying and retying the ribbon. There were  _ tons _ of animals on the island too, that probably  _ were _ watching him, unfamiliar with who, or even  _ what _ he is. Only makes sense that way.

After a couple hours of walking, alone, on an island, unfamiliar to  _ anyone _ , he heard a stick crack nearby. If Ezra hadn’t begun overthinking about the fact he was too stubborn to take  _ someone _ with him, so now he was  _ alone _ , he wouldn't have gone still at that twig snapping.

“There’s a bunch of twigs that snap Ezra.” He scolded himself. “You cause twigs to snap, just as any other animal here does. Nothing has even tried to hurt you yet, so by the power of educated guesses, you’re fine.” 

But that’s just what it is, isn’t it? A guess that no animals on this was going to hurt him. Even though he didn’t know all the animals on the island. There were probably giant snakes! Or other vicious animals waiting to strike him.

It is these thoughts that had got him second guessing coming here alone. He knew how to sail, quite well, if he did say so himself, knew how to ration food and water for a specific period of time, and how to find entertainment and beauty in even the smaller things. 

But, if he came across one, he didn;t know how to take care of an animal whose goal was to make him their meal. He didn;t know much about poisonous plants either. He was completely relying on the fook, and little television, he consumed in order to keep him alive on the island.

Ezra looked around where he was standing, it was scary, but it wasn’t quiet, the birds were still chirping, so he decided to take that as a good sign. There was still life flourishing, if small animals were able to take care of themselves, then he could too.

Just as he decided that he was no longer scared of being deep in the forest, he heard another stick crack. Much closer to him than all the other ones have been.

Ezra stayed perfectly still, taking as quiet breaths as he was able to, and listened for another step. Not too long after he heard the first step, he heard another one, and looked in the direction of the noise.

Although he wanted to run away from the noise, he couldn’t. He was frozen in fear, and if he was being honest with himself, a little curious of what was making the measured steps.

While the trees offered plenty of shade from the sun to keep Ezra’s skin from turning the same colour as a lobster, everything was still visible enough to safely move around in. That being said, he didn’t know why he was unable to see what was taking slow steps towards him.

“Camera, duh.” He said, slapping his forehead, taking the lens cover off, making sure flash as on and took a picture in the direction the footsteps were originating from. Or, atleast where he thought they were coming from?

“No they are definitely coming from right over there.” Ezra frowned as he messed with the camera settings so he was able to look through the recently taken photo.

Once he got to the picture he had just taken, he turned the brightness of the display up as high as he could make it, then looked for an animal.

He startled when he saw the bright eyes, with even bright yellow irises, staring back at him, squinted, from the flash of the camera. Ezra paid little mind to the next step that was made, for he was startled to see this was a  _ human _ , who was, by the way, absolutely covered in dirt and mud.

“That would explain the lack of being able to see you.” He mumbled to himself as he stared at the camera. The person in question had long, matted hair, that was too dirty to tell the colour of, and a straggly beard hanging off his chin.

He stared at the camera’s screen, in complete awe about there being another person on the island. Another person! His eyes flickered back and forth between the camera and the slowly approaching figure, now seeing the person since he now knew what exactly he was looking for. 

“Where are my manners?” Ezra huffed, putting the camera back to its place of hanging around his neck. 

When the person walked close enough to him to be seen clearly, Ezra stook out his hand and said “I’m Ezra Fell, who might you be?” There was no answer from the person, they just stared at Ezra with confusion written all over their face.

Ezra noticed how thin the person was, took off his bag remembering that he had a small packet of trail mix with him. He squatted down so he was able to put the bag on the dirt floor, and rummage through it to look for the snack. When he found it, he ripped open the corner, and placed the loose plastic deen in his bag, to make sure that it didn’t accidentally get caught by the wind. He stood back up, slinging the bag back around his shoulders.

“You look hungry.” Ezra said, holding out the packet of nuts, seeds and raisins. The person didn’t move to take it, just looked at it. 

Ezra sighed and dumped some of the trail mix into his hand and held it out to the mystery person. They, once again, only didn’t move to do anything, but now, atleast, they were no longer staring at Ezra, but the food now in his hands.

“Suit it yourself.” Ezra shrugged as he popped the trail mix into his mouth, and munched on it. The person then looked as if they realized something, eyes suddenly going wide for half a second, blinking fast a few times.

Ezra tried again, putting trail mix into his hand, and holding it out. This time, the person carefully picked up a peanut, sniffed it, and ate it, all while glaring into Ezra’s eyes, as if waiting for a reaction telling them it was poisoned or something of that nature. They then took a raisin, sniffed it, making a face and letting it drop to the ground.

“So no raisins.” Ezra laughed.

Eventually, Ezra just gave the person the packet of trail mix and watched as they dumped the contents into his hand, ate it quickly, and seemed confused when there was no more food in the plastic. 

“No no no no-” Ezra panicked once the person tried to eat the plastic, who then only dropped it onto the ground, where the raisins were also banished to. They watched as Ezra leaned over to put the empty plastic into his bag.

“I’ve got more food on the ship, if you’re hungry.” Ezra explained, pointing back in the direction of the ship, although he was beginning to think that they couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“You can’t even understand me, can you?” Ezra asked dumbly, already knowing the answer. He didn’t get a yes or a no, so he assumed he was right.

“Okay, well,” he continued talking to him, as if he could anyways, “I’m headed back to my ship. You can come with me if you like.”

After a moment of the two staring at each other, Ezra followed the orange ribbons back to his ship, taking them down as he went. He noticed that, a) the person was following closely behind him, and b)had taken one of the ribbons back out of his bag, and poorly tied it back onto a tree, looking rather pleased with themselves.

“No, these need to come down.” Ezra explained gently, taking the ribbon they just retied, back up, down. That had resulted with a loud shriek coming from the person, causing Ezra to cover his ears. He wanted to hand him back the ribbon to end the screaming, but he also knew that the wind would eventually take the ribbon off the tree, littering the land.

So, instead, he opted to maneuver his bag so it was out of arm's reach from the other, and so they wouldn’t see the ribbons, and be tempted to keep trying them up. Once the ribbons were now out of view from them, they stopped their screaming, and Ezra smiled to himself, letting out a relieved sigh.

_ Just like with a small child.  _ He thought to himself.  _ Out of sight, out of mind, I guess. _

When the pair made it to his ship, Ezra climbed onto it much slower than he would on his own terms, to make sure that the person, who couldn’t figure out an open bag of trailmix, would be able to mimic him. But, when he looked back, he saw that they were climbing it just fine, looking as though they were beginning to be impatient with Ezra’s slow climbing, so he climbed how he normally would the rest of the way, and they had no troubles climbing up themselves.

Ezra made his way to the radio, keeping an eye on the person, hoping they wouldn’t get into anything, or make a mess of anything.

“Gabe. Are you there?” He asked the radio. There was only silence for a few seconds, but it felt longer when he was watching the person walk about the ship.

“Yeah.” Gabriel answered. “What’s ‘sup?”

“I uhm…” Ezra trailed off, watching how the unnamed person walked to his room, and opened the door, peering inside. They tried to mimic the sound of the creaking door as they messed with it.

“Are you okay? I thought you were going to be out much longer than yesterday.” Gabriel asked, concern showing through his voice.

“Yes. No. Well, yes  _ I _ am fine, but. . .” Ezra took a deep breath, now realizing just how weird and complicated this situation is. “But I found a person?” He continued to watch the person carefully, who lost interest in the sleeping room, leaving the door open. “And I don’t think they are. . . okay.”

“Wait, what do you mean you found a person?” Gabriel asked loudly.

“I mean I found a person. Who apparently found my apple supply.” Ezra said as they rummaged through the crate of apples, picking one out and eating it down to the core. Scratch that, not just to the core, they ate the core too.

“You’re not making sense.” Gabriel spat. “What do you  _ mean _ .”

“I  _ mean _ ,” Ezra said, “on the island, I found a person. A human being. A homosapien. Who isn’t okay,I think.”

“ _ What? _ ” Gabriel mumbled. “No, no, I know what you said, before you start, but,  _ what _ ?”

“I don’t know!” Ezra exclaimed. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t just leave them here!”

“I don’t- wait did you say they found your apple supply? Ezra. Please don’t tell me you let a stranger on your ship.” Gabriel pleaded.

“Okay.” Ezra said.

“So where are they?” Gabriel asked, although he knew the answer.

“You told me not to tell you!” Ezra shoued, still watching the person eat through his apples.

“You don’t have enough supplies for two people, Ezra!” Gabriel groaned

“I’m sure if we rationed very carefully-” Ezra tried to reason, only to be rudely interrupted. 

“No! You will die from dehydration!” Gabriel shouted, on the other side, he was messaging Anathema to get over to his house  _ now _ .

“I’m not  _ leaving _ them here,” Ezra declared, “if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“What? No! When are you coming back?” Gabriel asked in a quieter voice.

“I suspect that leaving now would be the best option.” Ezra asked more than actually said. It was a tricky situation. Was this technically kidnapping a person?

“I would suspect that too. Stay on the radio, well, take your leave safely, and then stay on the radio.” Gabriel rushed his words out. “While I wait to hear back from you, I’ll get Anathema and Newton over here. Anathema’s smart, she’ll know what to do.” He said before leaving Ezra to silence.

So that’s what Ezra did, he got his ship moving out to the water, checking over and over again that the person didn’t try to jump off or something equally as stupid. For the meantime, they were still busy eating the apples.

The sudden movement of the ship rocking in the waves caused them to jump, and look around anxiously, but when they looked into Ezra’s eyes, they calmed down, and went back to the apples.

\---

“I’m back.” Ezra announced to whoever was listening on the radio.

“Good, Anathema and Newt are here.” Gabriel said.

“What’s your plan?” Anathema asked Ezra, taking over the radio. 

“Uh. . .” Ezra drew out. The person he had found on the island and was now sitting across from him, apparently just discovering what a pencil is.

“You don't have a plan?” Anathema asked, accusingly.

“Just to ration my food and water supply.” Ezra said sheepishly, watching the unnamed person scribble happily on scrap paper.

“You were already doing that for  _ one _ person.” Anathema said, trying to be patient. 

“But I still have plenty of both.” Ezra countered.

“But is it enough for you both to  _ survive _ ? You can’t go long without water.” Anathema scolded.

“I told you I have enough, didn’t I?” Ezra gave the person sitting across him a highlighter to experiment with, who happily took it, amused by the colour coming out of it. “Well, to drink anyways, I’m afraid they are going to be stuck dirty until we get back.”

“I’m trusting you to keep yourself alive, Ezra.” Anathema sighed.

“As am I.” Ezra agreed. “I don’t know what to do when we arrive back home though.” He added anxiously.

“We will figure that out when you come back.” Newton said before anyone could add to his anxieties. “Right now, focus on keeping yourselves alive.”

“Yeah, alright.” Ezra mumbles. “It is going to be a long,  _ long _ , ride home.” He said, mostly to himself.

“Just.” Anathema sighed on the other side of the radio, undoubtedly pinching her nose. “Keep an eye on the person, yeah? It probably isn’t a coincidence that there were  _ correct  _ rumours spread about an ‘undiscovered’ island, and you found them on said island.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was currently having a difficult time focusing on the book he was holding; although he was reading the words, he wasn’t processing the story that the words created. His mind was elsewhere, he was more focused on the other person on his ship, who was scribbling on scrap paper.

With a deep sigh, he decided to give up trying to read, and closed the book, putting it back in its place. This is something that he rarely does, he feels weird putting an unfinished book down, let alone, just giving up on reading. Ezra walked over to the person he didn’t have a name for, who sat at the empty crate that acted as a small table.

“Hey.” Ezra said softly as he sat down across from the new Picasso. “How’s it going over here?”

Instead of giving any hint that any of his words were understood, they looked up from their paper and to Ezra, smiling. A drying out sharpie who's cap was missing was held out to Ezra, when he took it a paper covered in yellow scribbles was offered to him as well. 

Ezra watched the person sitting across from him go back to working on their scribbles, completely immersed. Ezra doodled some of the flowers he saw during his short exploration of the island they were sailing away from. He already missed the island that had slowly turned into a spec of green, then into nothing, as the wind carried the ship away from it.

As he was doodling the flowers, he rested his head in to one of his hands, and hummed to himself, admittedly finding the humming much more entertaining than the drawing. 

The unnamed person looked up from their paper when Ezra started humming, slowing their scribbling, eventually coming to a halt.

When Ezra noticed that they had stopped making marks on the paper, he stopped humming and doodling, looking across the crate, confused. The pair sat there in a short moment of silence, only to be quickly broken by the stranger by making an attempt at mimicking Ezra’s hums. 

Ezra blinked at the person, humming a short, simple tune, which was poorly mimicked back. Ezra beamed at this, humming the simple tune again, hearing it repeated a little better this time.

“Ezra!” The radio startled him. “Ezra, are you there?” Gabriel repeated himself. Ezra got up and walked over to the radio.

“I am.” Ezra replied, holding back a sigh. 

“How’s everything going over there?” Gabriel asked.

“The usual.” Ezra answered bordly.

“You okay?”

“Hm? Yes, yes. Everything is okay here.”

“Ezra. . .”

“I’m  _ fine _ , I promise. Absolutely tickety-boo.” Gabriel didn’t answer him, just left him in a silence that told him he wasn’t being believed. “Honest, Gabe, I’m just a tad bit tired.”

“Okay then.” Gabriel said, definitely not believing what was said. “How’s the other one doing?”

“Seems to be doing okay.” Ezra said, glancing over to them, still scribbling. “Apparently scribbling on scrap paper is peak entertainment.”

“Says the one who finds  _ reading _ entertaining.” Gabriel laughed.

“It's because it is!” Ezra pouted. “There are so many different stories to immerse yourself in.”

“Whatever you say.” Gabriel said, deciding that he didn’t want to get into that argument. “Before she kills me, Anathema and Newt told me to tell you they say hi.”

“Tell them I miss them.” Ezra said with a smile. “Where are they then?”

“Newt had a work emergency or something. Didn’t really say, but he had to skip his lunch hour today.”

“Ah.” There was awkward silence between the two, both wanting to talk, but not knowing what about. 

“So,” Gabriel began, “do you atleast have a name from your new ship member?”

“No, they don’t understand a word I say I’m afraid.” Ezra answered.

“Have you tried introducing yourself?”

“Of course-”

“ _ Without _ a bunch of unnecessary words.” Gabriel cut him off. Ezra only huffed in response. “That’s what I thought. Just try again, yeah?”

“Okay.” Ezra sighed.

“Talk to you tomorrow.” Gabriel said before leaving Ezra.

“Right.” Ezra stood from his spot. “I’d say it’s about dinner time?” 

\---

“I’m headed to bed.” Ezra told the other shipmate, although knowing he wouldn’t be understood. “Here.” He said, sleep infecting his speech. He handed them a blanket and pillow, and walked to the small room where a mattress layed on the ground, getting under the blanket, closing his eyes for a couple hours.

Before he was even an hour in his sleep, Ezra woke up feeling watched. When he opened his eyes, there was someone sitting next to him, staring at him, startling him.

“Hi there.” He sat up, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

The person walked out of the small room. Ezra had half a mind to go back to sleep, but instead followed. Immediately after he took a step out of the room, he noticed a strong, foul smell.

“What is. . .” Ezra trailed off, once he saw the dead bird lying by their feet, he covered his mouth and nose.

The unnamed person picked up the bird, and brought the poor thing to Ezra,smiling as he offered it to him.

“No. No thank you.” Ezra gently pushed the hand holding the carcass away. 

The nameless person frowned a little at that, and proceeded to bite from the bird, holding it back out to Ezra. Once again, he pushed it away with a “no thank you”. They gave up and continued eating the poor animal, going back to sit at the makeshift table, scribbling once more.

“You eat chicken nuggets.” Ezra whispered to himself. “That’s pretty much the same thing.” After a few deep breaths, he walked over to the crate, and looked over to see the scribbles.

Although, this time, they weren't just meaningless scribbles, they looked like attempts at copying the doodles of the flowers Ezra doodled earlier.

“That’s very good!” He exclaimed. The person drawing didn’t take notice of Ezra, just kept eating and copying his earlier drawing.

Ezra smiled, watched them draw for a couple minutes longer, and checked the horizon before going back to bed. Hopefully this time, being able to get a couple hours of sleep without disruption.

\---

When Ezra woke up for the day, he checked once more to make sure the ship was headed in the correct direction. He grabbed a book to read, along with two meals and glasses of water for him and the other person on board.

When he reached the crate that was covered with papers and rocks used as paper weights, he noticed that the nameless person was laying there asleep, not using the blanket or pillow that Ezra had offered them last night before he retired to bed.

Ezra sighed to himself as he put the food and drink that he wasn’t going to consume, on the table, and set his on the floor next to him as he sat down. He stayed quiet while he read and ate, as to not wake the sleeping body.

He was half way through his book when they began to stir. Their eyes cracked open for a split second, before covering their eyes with an arm with a huff.

“Good morning.” Ezra said quietly. “There’s food and water on the table.” The water was being held in a thick, plastic cup. The first time he had offered water, it was in a glass, only to have it to be dropped out of curiosity, watching it smash to pieces. Ezra had to pick up the shattered pieces and keep the other person on his ship away from the pieces while the mess was still being picked up. He had quickly learned his lesson about giving them anything glass.

Ezra opened the granola bar that was sitting on the crate, and sat it back on the crate with it still in the opened wrapper. The sound of the wrapper immediately getting the attention from the person lying half asleep on the ground. 

As they ate, Ezra went back to reading his book. He giggled quietly at the book, hearing a shuffle near him, looking behind his shoulder, he saw that the person was looking over his shoulder, at the book. They were clearly confused at what was funny.

Ezra met their gaze, wanting to explain the joy of books and the story that they told; but how could he to someone who couldn’t understand a word that he said?

They were now sitting next to Ezra, still looking at the book he was holding.

“I can read to you, if you like?” Ezra asked, even though he knew he wasn't going to get a response. After another short moment of silence, he started to read outloud, words spoken without a stutter. 

Reading out loud always took longer than silently reading to yourself, so by the time Ezra finished reading, without either of them moving from their spot, his stomach rumbled from going a few hours without food.

Getting up, Ezra checked the horizon, put the book away, and grabbed a packet of trail mix for the two to share.

Ezra would take the offending raisins from the other person as they picked through seeds and nuts they had put in their hands.

“Honestly,” Ezra started with a mouthful of raisins and seeds, “I don’t understand how you dislike raisins so much.”

They went on like this for a few weeks. They would eat breakfast, Ezra would then read to them, they would fill in the gaps of time with entertainment (mostly scribbling, humming or reading), talk to Gabriel, Anathema, and Newt during their lunch break. 

Slowly, the time zones shifted as they continued to sail to Ezra’s home; slowly turning into one close to the one back at his home. He would be back home in a couple days, and excitement ran through him.

Ezra spoke to the person he brought with him regularly, even though what he said wasn’t being understood.

Ezra had gotten excited when they began to recognize that ‘hi’ and ‘hello’ were greetings, and after a few days, they would say it back, smiling as Ezra when he smiled. 

He had to try to teach them a few other words, some being successful. They had understood words such as food, water and a couple objects that he used very frequently.

Ezra had tried to teach them his name, but his name was very slurred and barely recognizable. Still! They had learned his name, and when Ezra pointed to himself and said his own name, he would point to them. What they said sounded like “Cow-ee”, but when Ezra repeated it, they seemed slightly frustrated.

Ezra had kept trying different ways to say their name, but all were met with them repeating their name. He had grown tired that day, and yawned, making it sound like “Crow-ee”, and they perked up.

“Crowee?” Ezra asked.

“Cow-ee” They repeated, the same thing that had been repeated for a while.

“Crownee? Crowme? Crowley?” Ezra was cut off at the last one, with the person trying to teach him their name. They had hummed, and moved their hands around excitedly.

“Crowley?” Ezra asked again, to be responded with a large smile. “I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short!   
> Any notes on my writing so I know where to improve would be lovely!  
> What do you think is going to happen? How do you think Crowley was on the island, seemingly alone?


	4. Chapter 4

“I should be back home in a couple days.” Ezra told Gabriel and the others through the radio. 

“I bet you’re excited.” Anathema laughed.

“Oh, yes. I’ll be able to have real food that isn’t prepackaged.” He hummed.

“How’s your water supply?” Gabriel asked.

“Running low.” Ezra answered. Before anyone could scold him to be more careful he added “But enough to last.”

“How are you two doing?” Newt asked.

“I’m doing okay, and- oh! I got a name from my new companion!” Ezra exclaimed. 

“And that is. . .” Gabriel asked.

“Crowley. It took a minute to get it though, speech isn’t-”

“Dude!” Anathema exclaimed, cutting him off. “That’s huge! What else have they been saying?”

“Nothing much. Just a couple words that I’ve said a lot. Everything is very slurred.” Ezra answered.

“Wait,” Gabriel said, “they are speaking in  _ sentences _ ?”

“Oh good heavens no.” Ezra huffed. “Just a word here and there when it’s something Crowley finds important or wants something, I guess.”

“That’s still very good, Ezra.” Anathema commented. “If they have any capability of language, when, in theory, they have been left on an island for god knows how long, and since when.”

“Oh?” Ezra asked.

“There are a handful of cases where kids are abandoned and isolated from human contact at a young age.” Anathema said. “If they don’t learn how to use that part of the brain at the right age that controls language, then they lose it. All a theory.”

“What are you saying?” Ezra asked with eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“There might have been more people on the island that they talked to. At least occasionally.” Anathema muttered more than said. 

“I don’t think so,” Ezra countered, “I didn’t see anyone else. And wouldn’t Crowley  _ try _ to communicate?”

“Crowley already is.” Anathema insisted. “Your humming is being repeated. You’re going to try and tell me that music isn’t a form of communication?”

“Well-”

“Ezra.” Anathema cut him off before he could disagree. “Music, and art, and stories are what makes people human. It's how we connect and communicate without words. Even when our ancestors didn’t have language, they had music and art.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Ezra sighed, not really understanding, but not wanting to get into an argument. “But I didn’t see anyone else?”

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” Anathema pointed out. “Probably hiding from a stranger coming to their island.” 

\---

“Good morning.” Ezra said when he woke up, walking out of his bedroom.

“Hi.” Crowley responded from the floor he was sunbathing on.

“We should be back on land tomorrow night.” Ezra said, getting breakfast and water for the two. Crowley didn’t move, eyes still closed. “Food?” Ezra asked, holding out a granola bar, apple and a glass of water.

Crowley sat up, taking what was being offered to him, smiling up at Ezra in an unspoken thank you.

“I don’t know how you eat the whole thing.” Ezra laughed as he watched Crowley eat the core of the apple.

Crowley moved to eat the granola bar as Ezra was still finishing up his apple, and got frustrated at the wrapper, even though eating them everyday for a couple weeks. he still couldn’t open the wrapper.

“They can be tricky, can’t they?” Ezra made a small tear into the plastic when Crowley handed him the bar. “There you go.” Crowley huffed when he saw the granola bar wasn’t fully opened. Just a small enough tear to allow him to finish opening it by himself.

\---

The next few nights left on sea, Ezra gave up on trying to get Crowley to use the pillow and blanket, who was apparently content to sleep on the hard ground. He had put the blanket over Crowley when he’d fall asleep, but would always kick it off in his sleep. Ezra had tried to get Crowley to sleep on the bed the first few nights, although that would mean he’d be the one to sleep on the floor, but Crowley just didn’t want to.

Back on land, there would be plenty of opportunity for Crowley to sleep somewhere besides a hard, wooden floor. At the very least, there would be a carpeted floor for him to lay on.

Tonight, the last night on the ocean, Ezra was excited to get back home; he found himself unable to fall asleep, so he gave in and walked out of his sleeping quarters to watch the stars before he wouldn’t have a chance to do so back at home. 

When Ezra walked out, he expected to see Crowley asleep, sprawled out on the floor like previous nights. Instead, he saw that his backpack had been rummaged through by Crowley, who had the orange ribbons he tied to the trees out. 

Crowley had one of the ribbons tied poorly around one of his legs, and was working on another.

“What are you doing?” Ezra chucked, startling Crowley.

Ezra walked over to Crowley and sat near him, taking one of the ribbons himself, tying it around his own arm. “It’s a bracelet now.” He commented with a laugh.

When Ezra was trying it around his arm, Crowley watched his movements carefully, then turned back to tying the orange ribbon around his leg. When he successfully did so, he smiled at Ezra, clearly proud with himself for managing a simple tie.

“Very nice.” Ezra laid back with arms beneath his head, watching the stars twinkle in the dark. “Sometimes I like to imagine that the stars are just a jar lid poked through with breathing holes; that someone out there, keeping a close eye on us, giving us what we need.”

Stars are something that are seen less and less as the years go on due to both air and light pollution. Stars, Ezra thinks, are going to be forgotten by future generations, they will be nothing more than a myth parents tell their children.

Ezra looked up at the far away burning balls of gas, seeing the stars every night is going to be something that will be missed- how could it not? 

Crowley watched Ezra watch the night sky, confused about the faint sadness in his eyes. He huffed, going back to the ribbons, something that he found much more entertaining than dots in the sky.

\---

“Look!” Ezra pointed at the small spec of land coming into view. Crowley followed his finger, squinting his eyes.

“We’ll be home in a few hours.” Ezra smiled at Crowley. “I’ll be able to have  _ real _ food, and read something  _ new. _ ” After a moment he added “Not that there’s anything wrong with the books I’ve brought with me, of course. There will be countless titles to choose from.”

Crowley stared blankly at Ezra, only understanding a word or two in his excited ramble.

“Oh, and Anathema and Gabriel will be there to greet us and take us home. I’ve missed them.” Ezra made a happy noise. “I’m afraid that Newton will be at work though.”

Crowley pretended to understand what he was saying, just understanding that whatever Ezra was going on about, was clearly something to be excited about.

“There will be  _ plenty  _ of paper and things to draw with, and shows to watch if you wish to do so.” 

Ezra kept rambling about all the wonderful things that one could do and see once they got back on land, and Crowley kept pretending that he was able to understand everthing that was said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most interesting chapter, I know, but next chapter we are finally going to get into the story, and see Crowley interact with the world outside of his island and ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra stood barefoot on the wooden floor of his ship, excitedly watching the land come into view as he steered the ship towards where he originally made his departure. Crowley had climbed onto the bowsprit (which had made Ezra nervous, worried that he’d lose balance and fall off) , watching the waves roll and hungrily watched fish jump out of the water.  
Once the land had come into view, Ezra began organizing his things into crates. The only things that remained out of boxes were his books, so their covers wouldn’t get damaged in the process of moving them off the ship. Taking the extra trips to grab the books off the poorly assembled shelf in his small room with his mattress was well worth it if it meant they would be preserved longer.  
Crowley had watched Ezra putting things into the boxes, and tried to help put things into boxes as well. However, whenever he put something in one of the wooden crates, Ezra would rush over, peer inside, and more times than not, move the items into a different box, with a smile, a pat on the shoulder, and some words he didn’t understand. Crowley eventually gave up, deciding that his efforts weren’t worth it, and climbed onto the bit that protruded from the ship.  
The whole time, the blond would excitedly talk about whatever came to his mind.   
“Home” was a word that he would mention a lot. Crowley didn’t know what that word meant specifically, but it was certainly something to be excited about with how Ezra would say the word fondly.  
Most of what Ezra would say sounded like complete and utter nonsense to Crowley, he couldn’t understand most of what was being said, and had to guess if something was good or not based on the tone of voice and facial expressions used. It was all motley just sounds bunched together that was supposed to make sense, but didn’t.   
For all he knew, Ezra could be talking about something dreadful, but be talking in a sweet voice that made it sound as though everything was okay, when in fact, it could be the very well opposite.

\---

“Crowley!” Ezra called from the deck of the ship. Crowley looked over to him from where he sat, watching the blond make motions with his arms and hands that was the universal signal for ‘come over here’.  
Crowley climbed off the bowsprit to where Ezra was standing, only to listen to him go on about something, pointing to the land that had been getting closer, as if he wasn’t watching it the whole time they moved closer and closer to it. Crowley smiled at him anyways.  
Crowley sat on the deck, surrounded with containers that were previously below deck, as Ezra made the ship come to a stop, Crowley picked at the splinters from the wooden boxes. Everything had been tucked away, taking away his entertainment. He hoped that this ‘home’ that Ezra seemed fond of had something half as entertaining as the things on the ship.  
He doubted it though, there were so many things on the ship that he had never seen before, he wondered if there were any more things to be discovered, but Crowley didn’t believe that could be possible.   
From his spot on the floor, he watched Ezra move around, getting ready to leave the ship.   
Crowley rose, and started to follow Ezra, but when the blond noticed that he was right behind him, he held up a hand, stopping him from following. When Ezra resumed moving, so did Crowley, only to have the action repeated.  
When Ezra decided to try moving again, he stayed where he was standing, assuming that’s what was wanted of him.  
As he watched Ezra travel off the ship and on to land, he noticed that there were two other people standing there with huge smiles on their faces.  
“Anathema! Gabriel!” Ezra greeted them. Crowley recognized those names from when Ezra talked to the box that spoke back with different voices.   
As Crowley kept an eye on the new people, he noticed that the one with the much longer hair was also watching him. The person waved at him, with a smile still on their face, still talking to Ezra.  
Crowley swiftly moved behind one of large crates, barely making a sound. He poked out his head just enough to keep watch. The long haired person just laughed slightly, turning their attention back onto Ezra, who then turned his head to where Crowley was poorly hiding.  
After a few minutes passed of the three talking, they moved towards the ship, the two new people following closely behind Ezra.  
When they made it to the top of the ship, Ezra made the same hand signal to the pair that he made to Crowley, and they immediately stopped moving.   
Ezra walked over to where he was hiding. “Crowley,” he spoke quietly, “those two are Anathema and Gabriel.” Again with those two words.  
As Ezra walked away from Crowley, he summoned Crowley to follow him.  
They stood before the two people who were waiting patiently, and Ezra pointed to the one with long hair, and shiny round things on their face. “Anathema,” he said, then pointing over to the other person with eyes that were nearly violet, “Gabriel.”  
So that would do it then, those two people were the reason that ‘Anathema’ and ‘Gabriel’ was mentioned enough times to the box. Makes sense.  
“This is Crowley.” Ezra motioned towards Crowley.  
“Ezra.” Crowley pointed at the blond, since they were now apparently introducing each other. The three only chuckled lightly to that, confusing Crowley why names would be funny.  
The one, now known to be Gabriel, opened his arms, wrapping them around Ezra.  
Crowley, not knowing what was going on, snapped, wrapping his hands around one of Gabriel’s wrists, nails sinking into his skin, pulling it away from Ezra. He flashed his teeth, getting ready to use them, right as Gabriel let go of Ezra, stepping away with his hands up.  
Crowley put himself between Ezra and Gabriel, keeping track of Anathema’s and Gabriel’s movements. Anathema only stifled a laugh as Ezra sighed behind him.  
“It’s alright, Crowley.” Ezra soothed, patting his shoulder. Crowley didn’t take his gaze off the people ahead of him as Ezra moved around behind him.  
Soon enough, there was a blanket draped over him, and Ezra stepped in front of him, blocking the death glare he was giving Gabriel.   
Ezra pulled the blanket over his head, and pulled the corners of it, placing them into Crowley’s hands so it stayed on him.  
“Let’s go home, yes?”

\---

When they moved off the ship, Ezra walked next to Crowley, keeping a hand on his back as they followed Anathema and Gabriel.  
Uncomfortable with the unfamiliar fabric draped and wrapped around him, Crowley fiddled with the blanket, only to have Ezra move it back in place each time.   
As they were walking, Ezra noticed that there were a couple people who looked at Crowley with disgust, making rather rude comments about how he was covered head to toe in muck. Ezra wanted to give them a stern talking to about staring and making rude comments about others.  
Eventually, the small group made it to a blue, three wheeled vehicle. Ezra helped Crowley into the back, and Anathema and Gabriel slipped into the front. Ezra buckled Crowley’s seat belt, who seemed to be very amused by the sound, but not the belt itself, before doing his. Crowley pushed the strap that went across his chest away from his body, ending up with Ezra just putting it behind him.  
When Anathema started the car, Crowley jumped, eyes going wide. He looked at Ezra while desperately trying to unbuckle the seat belt. As much as Crowley pulled at it, it wasn't coming undone.   
“Crowley.” Ezra tried in a gentle and calm voice, which was only drowned out by Crowley’s screaming and growling at the belt. “Crowley.” He tried louder, scared of getting to close him, worried that Crowley’s fear would cause Ezra’s hand to be bitten.  
“Do we need-” Anathema started, looking at the two through the rear view mirror, hand still on the keys.  
“No, no. He’ll be fine, I’m sure.” The blond cut her off with a weak smile.  
“Crowley.” Ezra tried once more, raising his voice. Crowley, who’s eyes were now watery, stopped shouting, looked up at Ezra, still pulling at the belt and breathing heavily. “You’re okay.” He said in a much gentler voice.  
When Anathema believed that Crowley was calm enough, she began driving.   
Once the slow car started to move, yellow eyes were suddenly looking out the window, hands still weakly pulling at the belt.  
Ezra sat back with a sigh of relief. He looked over at Crowley, who was watching things zoom pass in awe.

\---

When they got back to Ezra’s old bookshop that doubled at his flat, Ezra showed Crowley to press the red button that would unbuckle the buckle, who in turn hit his head against the back of the seat as a ‘why didn’t I think of that’.  
Gabriel unlocked the front door, holding it open for the three to walk through. As Crowley walked by, he flashed his teeth at Gabriel as a warning that he will attack if provoked.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley stared at the ancient wooden shelves that were cluttered in the room, filled with even more ancient books. As he walked towards the books, Ezra opened his mouth and reached his arm a little, getting ready to say something, only to close his mouth just as fast as he opened it, putting a hand against his face. He knew Crowley knew what books are, more or less.   
Ezra knew that Crowley seemed to take interest in them at least. Even though he didn’t understand the words, each night on the ship, he would insist that Ezra would read to him as he yawned and slowly fell asleep.  
Crowley looked back at the blond, pointing at the many shelves of books, saying “book” in disbelief.  
“Ezra does have a ton of them, doesn’t he?” Gabriel chuckled. “A little too many if you ask me.” The blond didn’t say anything about that, where he usually would, deciding right now wasn’t the time or place for an argument.  
“I’m surprised you’re letting him close to your precious books.” Anathema looked at Ezra. “You should probably draw him a bath, yes?”  
Ezra had gotten used to being around Crowley covered in head to toe in dirt and grime, he had forgotten about it altogether.   
“I should, yes.” Ezra said suddenly, wanting to get Crowley away from the books.

\---

Crowley seemed to be very appreciative of freeing the weight of the dried, crusty mud. When one of his arms was no longer encased in the muck, he looked at his limb, gently stroking it, feeling how soft it was compared to the rest of him.  
Ezra, having short hair all his life, had no idea how to detangle the matted hair, decided that he would get Anathema’s help. Still, he washed the, now fiery red hair, as much as he could, getting a couple hushed hisses from Crowley when his fingers got tangled in the mess.  
While Ezra helped him get clean, Anathema and Gabriel got the bedroom set up, on the floor next to Ezra’s bed was a new, but rather cheap, mattress, along with sheets, blankets and pillows. Against Gabriel’s warning, Anathema moved out all the books in the bedroom that couldn’t fit on the shelves.  
Anathema knocked on the small bathroom door when Ezra was wrapping Crowley up in a cream coloured robe, double knotting the string.  
“Yes?” Ezra called towards the door.  
Anathema opened the door just a crack, poking her head through. “All your food has got to be expired by now.”   
“Yes, I would imagine so.” The blond thought for a moment and pouted. “And I can’t leave the bookshop for a while, I assume. So no restaurants.” Ezra turned around to look at Anathema as she talked, ignoring Crowley’s frustration from being unable to undo the knot that held the robe in place.  
“We can still order takeout?” She suggested.  
“As long as it isn’t prepackaged, and filled with preservatives, I won’t complain.” Ezra laughed as he walked towards the door, Anathema opened it all the way, letting the pair step through.  
The three walked to what could hardly be considered a living room. There were books scattered all about on shelves, spilling onto the floor; it looked more like a storage room for books. Still, there was a couch, an endstand, small coffee table, and an old box television.  
“Where did Gabe go?” Ezra asked, sitting on the couch with the other two.  
“To hopefully find old clothing of his that will fit Crowley that isn’t a robe.” She laughed, leaning on the armrest of the couch. “Is there anything good on?” She asked, mostly to herself, looking around for the remote.  
“Dude, why do you have an ancient television?” Anathema said when she found the remote, hiding in plain sight on the coffee table in front of her.  
“I never really watch it enough to care, I guess.” Ezra explained. “This one works good enough though.”  
“I guess.” The television flickered on, immediately catching Crowley’s attention. He sat up straighter in his spot, squinting his eyes at the four old ladies on the screen.  
Crowley slinked towards the screen, confused about tiny people suddenly appearing in a box. Looking behind the box, he found nothing, confused he looked back and forwarth at the screen and behind the television a few times, trying to figure it out.  
The red head looked back to Ezra a few times, trying to get an explanation as to why there were tiny people in a box, but instead, he was quietly chatting with Anathema, laughing even.  
Just as quickly as he began to try to figure it out, he gave up. The redhead now sat mere inches away from the screen, watching, and mimicking the laughter from the laugh track when it played.  
“I guess Golden Girls is what we’re watching.” Anathema and Ezra laughed.  
After a few minutes of Crowley watching the Golden Girls, Gabriel opened the front door to the bookshop harshly, letting it slam shut.  
“Watch my door!” Ezra shouted from his seat, making Anathema and Crowley startle, considering he usually keeps a calm tone, even when angry.  
“My bad.” Gabriel set the clothes on the coffee table on the wooden coffee table. “I was able to find some sweats and jumpers that are too small for me now.”  
“Thank you.” Ezra looked at the clock that was hung near the television. “I’d say it is about time for lunch.”  
“Anywhere specific you want?” Anathema asked Gabriel as she pulled her mobile from her pocket.  
“I’m fine with whatever.” Gabriel said.  
“Do you know what food Crowley might like?” Anathema turned to Ezra.  
“He seemed to like apples quite a lot.” Ezra said matter of factly. “And birds.” He wrinkled his face in disgust at remembering when the red head would manage to catch sea birds.  
“Helpful.” Anathema breathed sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short! And it took a while to write, idk why this chapter was hard to write, lmao


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley was still sitting on the wooden floor in front of the television when Gabriel came back with the food that they had ordered ahead. Anathema and Ezra were talking and laughing amongst themselves, to what, Crowley hadn't the faintest idea.  
The door harshly shut behind Gabriel, causing Ezra to grumble something under his breath. When he walked into the room the three were sitting in, that’s when it happened.  
Crowley smelled, well, something. He didn't quite know what, since how he hadn’t smelt anything like whatever was in the bag before. Sure, on Ezra’s ship, there were smells that vaguely resemble familiar ones, but this was something different.  
The red head, who was until now glued to the screen, looked over to the bag that was emitting the unfamiliar smell. Just before he was able to grab and investigate it when he reached over to investigate it, Ezra grabbed it, and took out other containers.  
One of those containers, that was squeaky when you moved it just the right way- and rather easy and fun to tear up, as he would later learn that night when everyone else was asleep- was handed to him.   
Crowley brought the white box up to his nose to smell it once more, and there was something that was familiar, definitely food. Taking a stab at what he was supposed to do with the box, he bit into it, quickly regretting it, only to hear fond laughter from Ezra and Anathema and some strange look from Gabriel.  
He looked back to Ezra, handing the box to him, confused on what sort of trick was being played. What he wasn’t getting. With that, the blond happily leaned over, and opened the box, set it on the coffee table, and patted the space where he was previously sitting between the bond and Anathema before he got engrossed with the small people in the box.  
This time when he bit into the source of the smell, albeit hesitantly this time, watching Ezra take a bite first of his food, before biting into it himself, and it was good. He didn’t quite know what it was, but he did know that in between the soft squares, there was meat of some description, alongside leaves and other vegetables.  
The drink that he was given wasn’t water, and it had smelt like the red fruit that he had eaten plenty of on the ship. As he took a sip, his eyes lit up, and started chugging it, coughing almost immediately, getting a concerned look from the blond, and a loud laugh from Anathema.  
\---

“What do we do?” Ezra asked the other two while Crowley had fallen asleep after his decently sized meal.   
“Well, we can’t just tell someone,” Anatema started, “they will race over here with a team of people. You see how he reacted to us when you two first arrived.”  
“First arrived?” Gabriel huffed. “He still doesn’t like me. I know it.” He ran a hand through his hair, “but we can’t just not tell anyone. Legally, I mean.”  
“What do you want me to do then?” Ezra asked.  
“I don’t know!” Gabriel snapped. “If the wrong person finds out, then they are going to assume that you abducted him- you can’t just keep him cooped up either.”  
“I know that, but I don’t think-”  
“That’s your problem, you don’t think. You-”  
“Gabriel!” Anathema shouted, ending his rant that he was about to start. “Enough, he followed him, he chose to go with him.”  
“But I think that he didn’t know what was happening. Look at him.” Gabriel waved in the general direction of where Crowley was sleeping on the floor. “I don’t think he understands a lot.”  
“He isn’t stupid.” Ezra argued.  
“I didn’t say that.” Gabriel countered.  
“But that’s what you meant.” The blond crossed his arms, glaring sharply at his brother, only to receive a sigh.  
“You two arguing is getting us nowhere.” Anathema snapped, turning her attention towards Gabriel. “Gabriel, he clearly isn’t stupid, he kept himself alive for who knows how long, then keeps picking up words for things- which isn’t dumb if you ask me.” she sighed, and looked over to the blond. “Ezra, I know that your attention was in the right place, but I don’t think- legally I mean- that following you onto your ship, then you just leaving his home- without verbally communicating- is proper consent to leaving the island.”  
“But if we teach him-” Ezra started, before being interrupted by a loud noise from the living room.  
When the three raced to the living room, they found that Crowley, who had fallen asleep on the couch, had fallen onto the floor, kicking some books in the process.  
“You need to clean up.” Gabriel laughed. “Got books everywhere, and it is rather dusty, since you’ve been gone for quite some time.”  
“Yeah.” Ezra chuckled. “Dustier than usual.”  
“What are you going to do about food?” Anathema asked. “You can’t order take out with Crowley going feral on the person.”  
“I could go shopping, of course.” Ezra responded.  
“And leave him here alone?” She countered.  
“Well, perhaps if someone w-”  
“We have jobs, sunshine.” Gabriel interrupted. “We can’t be missing work because you put a responsibility on yourself.”  
“But I can’t just leave him here alone.” Ezra pouted.  
“You’ll figure it out, you’re a smart dude.” Anathema yawned. “ Speaking of work, I have to go get some rest myself.”  
“Yeah.” Ezra sighed.  
“We will see you this weekend though?” Anathema asked, well, it was less f a question, but one of those making plans with a person, but then realizing they may be busy, and to seem less rude, you form the last word or two into a question.  
“Absolutely dear.” Ezra smiled. “Will Newt be joining?”  
“Yup.” Anathema answered.  
“Well,” Gabriel said, feeling awkward, “best we head off.”  
“Very right.” Ezra said.

\---  
Ezra didn’t sleep much that night; he managed to move Crowley onto the cheap mattress besides his own without any trouble, but he had a hard time putting himself to bed. Instead he sat up, watching over Crowley, worrying himself.  
“Did I technically kidnap him?” Ezra mumbled to himself. “No, he clearly followed me onto my ship.” He paused. “Well. . .”   
His mind spiraled that night, wondering what he should do, what he can do. And what he did. Crowley is very skittish and defensive, probably waiting to bite Gabriel's head even, and definitely couldn’t handle people discovering about the not so undiscovered island. Them doing so would result in people finding out about Crowley- and you know what they say about curiosity.  
Eventually, sleep came to Ezra, albeit not peacefully as he would have wanted. He dreamt of people taking a terrified Crowley away, people flooding his book shop and buying things, and Gabriel’s endless “I told you so’s”.  
During Ezra’s slumber, Crowley had woken up, and sat at the top of the spiral stairs. How to get down them without falling, he had no idea. The redhead had sat there, feeling rather trapped. He held the railing, leaning on it, sighing, thinking about his home. Sure, here seemed nice, there were so many new things in these walls, but he was itching to go out and explore the world made out of rock and stone. Before, he wasn’t stuck on the top of the stairs. Sure, he might have gotten stuck in a tree running from danger, but he could get down when the danger passed- here, there wasn’t any danger. Still, that instinct that he had created for himself still clawed at him.   
Eventually he heard movement from where he had woken up from, breaking his thoughts. Listening into the source of the sound, he still didn’t move- almost didn’t want to. But eventually, curiosity got the better of him, he followed the sound, only to notice Ezra beginning to wake. There was the soft tossing and turning in bed, then the final crack of the bones that gave away from stretching that he was about to rise.   
He hovered over the blond, as a small child does with their mother, waiting for them to rise; in return, once he opened his eyes, Ezra startled, hitting heads with Crowley, both taking a sharp inhale, holding the spot they bumped heads with.  
“Ouch” Ezra gritted through his teeth.  
“Ouch” Crowley repeated.   
Aziraphale rubbed his head, and sat up, more or less pushing Crowley out of the way, since he hadn’t gotten the hit to move. Eyes half closed, he walked down the stairs, hardly paying attention to Crowley following behind him, clinging onto the railing as he slowly took his steps.  
A tea kettle was put onto the stove, and the small fire crackled to life beneath the kettle. Crowley watched the fire with interest.  
“Absolutely do not.” Ezra mumbled, hoping that his new friend would understand. Plot twist: he did not.  
Crowley reached towards the small flames, not knowing the danger that could come from touching it. Ezra grabbed his wrist before his skin could be burnt.   
“Ouch.” Ezra said, hoping that would help.  
“Ouch.” Cowley said agreebly.  
The pair stood in silence, not quite comfortable silence, but not uncomfortable either. The tea kettle shrieked, startling them both, Crowley more dramatically, nearly falling to the floor, and taking a few steps backwards.  
“You’re fine.” Ezra said, taking the kettle off the stove, pouring the water into two separate glasses with a tea bag in each. The cups were set on the table with Ezra sitting on the old chair. Crowley, who had found those seats uncomfortable, climbed onto the table. Ezra looked at the red head slightly annoyed. That’s where he ate.  
Ezra put sugar cubes into his tea, and handed the pile of sugar to Crowley, hoping that he had watched what to do. Crowley looked at the cubes, picking one up, sniffing it. He knitted his eyebrows- it smelt vaguely familiar. He put the cube into his mouth, chewing the block, and watching Ezra cringe at that. Crowley just shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed since Ezra arrived back to his bookshop; and a few weeks since Cowley had been away from what he had considered his home. As each day went by, Ezra grew more and more anxious on what would happen if some officially official person found Crowley? Did he technically abduct him? He couldn’t properly communicate after all. Although, the past few weeks had certainly shown that Crowley is able to communicate, possibly hold a conversation even. Either way, at this moment in time, the only words that are said from the red head, are the ones that have been repeated enough times from Ezra, or words that Crowley deemed important to learn.-  
Which was curious, because with doing some research, Ezra had found a handful of cases where there had been people who have lived alone and terribly isolated for far too long. They either never gained the ability to hold conversation, or they lost that ability in order to survive. Sure, there were a few cases of reintroducing people back into society, sure, but a lot of the time, they revert and-  
He didn’t want to think about it. The outcomes were usually bleak, and ending with someone hurt, one way or another. Ezra was tired of the nightmares that plagued him. He had thought that stopping his reading of such things would do him better than to continue to do so, but the case had seemed to be quite the opposite.   
He hadn’t missed how Crowley would lay in the middle of the floor soaking up the sun, or watching life outside. Sure, he feels guilty, but he had also convinced himself that the redhead is safe here. Left alone surrounded by nothing but forest, survival must have been hard.  
Today, however, he had decided he wanted to get out of the house. Go for a nice walk. He has been in his cluttered mess of books for far too long, and while he usually doesn’t mind spending weeks alone amongst the scattered books, he's been feeling a bit more claustrophobic.  
“I can’t just leave Crowley alone.” Ezra mumbled to himself. “Can I?”  
“Crowley?” Ezra asked, watching Crowley’s head peak out of the blankets he was under. “Would you like to keep me company? I’m going to go for a walk, I think.”  
Of course, there was no response but a blank face. Ezra sighed, and got up, cracking his back loudly, making the red head flinch in response. The blond put on his jacket, and headed towards the door, opening it, and waiting for Crowley, with a jacket waiting for him as well.   
Eventually, Crowley noticed that Ezra was headed outside, and was even waiting for him. Curiously, he got up and followed the blond out the door, and fussed with the puffy, noisy fabric that was put on. As much as Ezra would have loved to put shoes on the red head, socks at the very least. But he also knew that there was no way that he was going to manage that, when there was a struggle to get him to put the jacket on to protect him from the nippy air.

\---  
Ezra had led the pair to the duck pond. There, it was much quieter than the busy sidewalks and streets they had just traveled. Ducks quacked, looking for bread to be thrown for them. Their mess of loud quacking and splashing in the water had startled Crowley, but only for a fraction of a second.  
“Watch this.” Ezra said, sitting down on the grass, pulling out a baggie of stale bread crumbs. Immediately, a couple ducks had wobbled their way over to Ezra, waiting to be fed. Crowley watched as they ate, hardly noticing as he was gently pulled down by his hand to sit on the grass as well.  
“Here.” Ezra put some crumbs in Crowley’s hand, laughing when the ducks excitedly ran over to Crowley, and inspected this new human for a short moment, before eating from his hands.  
Crowley had seemed to relax after being outside the bookshop. Once he was sitting in the grass, his shoulders were no longer tense, even when people were walking about around them. As much as Ezta would have loved to go back home, and go back to reading, he also knew that it was important that his friend was happy, so he stayed laying in the grass, resting his eyes, listening to the soft giggles that came from next to him.  
As the sun began to lower, Crowley huffed, and started to walk towards the woody area of the park. Hearing the shuffle next to him, Ezra sat up, and watched as Crowley headed for the trees.  
“Crowley?” He called, mostly confused. The only given response was a point to the sun going down.  
“Yes, it’s getting dark.” He said patiently. “So let’s head home, instead of into the trees?”  
Ezra watched the wheels turn in Crowley’s head, with a mild frustration in his brows, as he tried to find a way to communicate what was on his mind. “Ow” he said simply.  
“Ow?” Ezra repeated. “Crowley, what-”   
“Hide.” Crowley huffed, as though what he was trying to say was obvious.  
“From what?” Ezra dumbly asked. “Look, Crowley. Let’s just go home, yes?” Crowley only shook his head, and pointed at the sun once more.  
“Hide.” He said once more. They stood several feet apart, staring at each other.   
“Oh,” Ezra finally realized, “there isn’t anything you need to hide from once it gets dark.” Ezra explained. “Well, some people, maybe. But, not the point. Let’s go home?” Probably not understanding a word of any of that, Crowley continued to look at Ezra as he has been.  
“You can go wherever you want.” Ezra said calmly. “But I’m headed home.” Ezra headed towards his bookshop, walking slowly, hoping that the red head would follow.  
After a few feet of walking, he heard footsteps headed towards him in a sort of way that a stubborn kid does when they don’t want to go somewhere, but are too scared to be left on their own. 

\---

Once back in the book shop, Ezra made hot cocoa for the both of them. Ezra noticed the way that Crowley watched the moon out the window, sighing to himself every few minutes.  
Watching the nearly yellow eyes examine the stars and moon move across the night sky gave Ezra ideas. A night picnic should be in order. Today has shown that Crowley likes to be out of the book shop, but not the people that come with it. He enjoys being amongst the grassy floor the Earth freely provided, but it was also seen that there was something that scared him about the dark.  
What would scare him? Ezra thought to himself. He lived amongst the trees for, well, only God knows how long I suppose. But aren’t humans on top of the food chain? Ezra wiped a hand down his face.


End file.
